


To love a Gem

by Dr_John_Smith_1996



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_John_Smith_1996/pseuds/Dr_John_Smith_1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronaldo, one night after work, returns to his home in the Lighthouse and spots a mysterious Gem on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck on Earth

Peridot had managed to limp herself onto the beach where she originally fought the Crystal Gems. Her left arm, even though Gems claim their physical forms are astrological projections, was bleeding an emerald green. She was covered in bruises and bumps. She looked to the building next to her, it was what the earthling’s called a light house, if her memory was correct then she was in the area of the Gem Temple. Peridot let out a soft chuckle “I’m so close to them, I could attack them right now and end this all... I’m so close to-” Peridot was cut off by a small portion of the ledge she was standing on giving way and cracking, causing her to fall onto the beach below. All Peridot could do was scream. POOF! The impact of her hitting the beach had caused her to retreat back into her Gem. All she was now, was a green Gem lying on a beach.

Ronaldo Fryman had come to the lighthouse after his long shift as the fry shop his dad owns. He was a paranormal researcher, not a fry cook but his dad didn’t understand it. After Ronaldo’s 18th birthday he talked to Mayor Dewey about bunking in the lighthouse, the Mayor agreed, but the only stipulation was operating it on foggy nights. He didn’t mind it, he was free from rules, he could do his research, and hold horror club with Steven. On this particular night, Ronaldo decided to take a walk on the beach, he sniffed the night air as walked, but something caught his eye, a glimmering light that shone from an object that didn’t belong to the sand and rocks. Ronaldo stopped walking when he saw a green Gem, he thought it was just a fake rock someone made, but given that four residents of Beach City have Gems in their bodies, he thought it was extraterrestrial and decided to keep an eye on it. 

-Lighthouse-

Ronaldo walked into his quiet little home, the walls were covered in horror and science fiction posters and bookshelves filled with books on paranormal and extraterrestrial sightings and stories. He had boxes filled with papers upon papers of alien sightings, Bigfoot research, and theories about the Loch Ness Monster. Ronaldo placed the Gem on his desk, “What are you? You related to The Crystal Gems? Steven? Those four weirdo’s in the Midwest?” Ronaldo asked the Gem, he knew he wasn’t getting a response, but it helped him to ask anyways. Ronaldo let out a long and loud yawn “Well, I’m not getting any work done being tired. Might as well get some sleep.” Ronaldo said to himself.

He walked over to a couch against one of the walls, and removed the pillows and pulled out a bed. He didn’t bother changing into anything to sleep in and just plopped down on the bed, instantly falling asleep. As Ronaldo slept, the Gem began to glow a low glow.


	2. Study

Ronaldo awoke at the sound of his alarm clock, the loud beeping was annoying at such an early time. He decided to get dressed, which was usually just a floral shirt and cargo shorts, after that he made himself some coffee as a wake me up, as coffee was his usual drink of the day given his line of work. he looked to the green gem on his desk and thought about studying it, to him it was just a simple little gem, but it could be like the Crystal Gems as well, he wouldn’t know until he tried to at least understand it. “Alright gem, what’s your deal?” he asked the space rock, “Not talking, eh? Well I’m going to do the one thing that’ll make you talk!” He walked over to his couch and plopped down, and turned on the TV “Watch whatever is on...” It was a news report, and news wasn’t something Ronaldo cared about.

“I am here with an exclusive interview with The Fearsome Four. Local Midwestern team of ragtag anti-heros that form the worlds greatest evil fighting team.” The news lady said, she turned to a man with a big chin and blue button up shirt, Ronaldo was confused because it looked like one of his hands was a chainsaw, “I don’t mean to brag, but we are pretty amazing.” The blue shirted man said, a man who looked like a scientist rubbed his eyes in annoyance, “But we aren’t the only hero’s.”

“Oh?” The reporter questioned.

The big chinned man nodded, “Yeah, I read on some blog that this beach community has their own team of hero’s The Crystal Gems I think they’re called.” He turned to the camera, “Gems. Thank you for making the world safe.” He gave a salute. Ronaldo turned the TV off. He giggled with glee, a big time hero reads his blog.

He jumped up and ran to his bed, grabbing his phone to text Steven, “He has to know about this.” He gave a gasp “I wonder if they have a call number, I could so invite them for Horror Club one day.” He finished texting, and noticed something weird. The Gem was glowing a bit brighter. He texted Steven again if when the Gems regenerate that their gems glow during the process.

-Temple-

Steven was hanging out with Connie at the temple, playing some game consoles that his dad and Pearl had gotten him for his birthday. During a game his dad called ‘Bubble Bobble’ he received the texts from Ronaldo, looking at the first one, he responded with ‘Awesome, we should so invite them.’ it was the second one that confused him. Did the Gems glow during regeneration? He watched Pearl’s gem the whole time and didn’t notice any glowing, He noticed the Temple door open. It was Jasper.

It was a while and The Gems had located and convinced Jasper and Lapis to join the team, Lapis was like Pearl in many ways, but when helping him with homework, Lapis didn’t go off on how the questions didn’t make sense. He decided to ask, “Hey Jasper?”

Jasper looked down to the little half-human, “Yeah?” 

“Do Gems’s glow when you regenerate?” He asked. Jasper have it some thought, she had spent the most time on Homeworld, so she knew more. “Sometimes. But only if their badly injured, our gems use more energy. Why do you wanna know anyways?” Jasper asked him back.

“My friend Ronaldo wanted to know for his research on you guys.” He answered honestly. He really didn’t know why Ronaldo wanted to know. 

Jasper shrugged and continued to the front door, “Off to see Jamie the mailman?” Connie sarcastically asked. Jasper stopped and turned to the kids with a huge blush across her face “Shut up kid!” And stormed out. Steven and Connie began to laugh, Steven sending Ronaldo his text.

-Lighthouse-

Ronaldo looked at the phone book to see if the Fearsome Four had a number to call, it was then he received Steven’s text. He looked at, seeing the answer Jasper gave Steven, he looked to the gem. Wonder just who or what it was. “Well whoever it is. She was messed up pretty badly.” He said to himself, looking at the glowing gem in sympathy. He looked at the time and ran out to work at the fry shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many people like this story given the Hit's. Please read my other story "Fearsome Four"


	3. Rebirth

Ronaldo got home from work. Again. He was abnormally tired, it might be a mix of trying to watch all five seasons of ‘The Stalking Deceased’ before season six comes out, and wondering about the Gem he found. It had been exactly one week since he found it and the only thing that changed was the glowing getting brighter at each passing day. As he walked into the lighthouse he noticed one thing missing. The glowing. Ronaldo wondered where the Gem had went, did it fall? Get covered up by the blanket he placed it on? What if it shattered? Ronaldo could be a murderer! He searched frantically around the lighthouse for the Gem when he heard a faint noise. It sounded like crying, but who could be crying? As far as Ronaldo knew, he lived alone. 

He searched around to find the noise was coming from behind his couch. He quickly pulled a potato out from his pocket in case it was a trap. He looked behind the sofa to find Peridot... balling her eyes out. Ronaldo dropped the potato, and startled Peridot, “W-what!” She yelled “W-who are y-you?” she asked in between sobs.

Ronaldo felt sorry, “Are you OK ma’am?” he asked, holding a hand out to the green gem. She smacked it away, she jumped and backed to the corner “Please don’t hurt me!” 

“Wha?” Ronaldo questioned. Suddenly Peridot dropped to the ground, screaming “I’m sorry Yellow Diamond! It wasn’t my fault! IT WASN’T MY FAULT!” Peridot yelled as she assumed the fetal position. Ronaldo quickly grabbed his phone and called Steven.

-Temple-

Steven was in an intense card game between Jasper, Garnet, and Greg. All seemed to know what they were doing, but Steven. His phone went off, grabbing it to see Ronaldo “Sorry guy’s gotta take this.” He answered and walked out side, “Yes Ronaldo?”

“Steven! I think that gem I found was a Crystal Gem!” Ronaldo yelled.

Steven looked to his phone in confusion, “How do you know?”

There was silence, “Steven. She has a rock implanted in her forehead.” Ronaldo said. The he shouted, “I NEED YOU TO GET OVER HERE NOW!” Then Ronaldo hung up. Steven looked to his phone, turning back to the door to see Jasper and Greg eavesdropping, he opened the door and walked right through them and straight to Garnet.

“Garnet,” Steven asked. “I need you to come with me to the lighthouse. I think Ronaldo found Peridot.” Steven stated.

Garnet stayed silent for a moment, then “Let’s go.”

-Lighthouse-

Ronaldo struggled to calm Peridot down, but she was flailing too much, “NO! NO! PLEASE DON’T EXECUTE ME!”

Ronaldo managed to sit her on the couch, “I’m not gonna hurt you!” She hit him with her floating fingers “And please stop doing that!” Just then there was a knock at the door. Ronaldo went to answer it, It was Steven with Garnet.

Garnet looked at Ronaldo blankly, “Where is she.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so popular!


	4. What happened

Peridot whipped and lashed around on the couch, refusing for anyone to help her. She screamed what had been screaming for the last 25 minutes ‘It’s not my fault’ and ‘I’m sorry Yellow Diamond’ It worried Ronaldo. He worried about what had happened to her, with how serious Garnet sounded, he didn’t have much hope for her being safe. “Hey, my friends are here to help you. You’re safe now!” a cylindrical finger smacked him again “And please stop doing that!”Garnet pushed Ronaldo aside.

“Peridot. Stop freaking out.” Garnet simply said to her in a calming voice. Peridot settled down a bit, but Garnet could tell she was still a bit uneasy, “What happened Peridot?” Peridot squirmed.

“N-no... I-I didn’t mean to! Please don’t execute me!” Peridot yelled, Garnet slapped her. It shocked Steven and Ronaldo, Garnet just strait up slapped Peridot to calm her down, and it worked, Peridot sat still Ronaldo noticed her face was stained with tears. 

“Now,” Garnet began “Tell me what happened.” Garnet asked.

“I was so close.” Peridot stated, “I have failed Yellow Diamond many times... If I failed again, she would...” Garnet cut her off by placing a hand on Peridot’s gem, in attempt to sooth her worries.

“It’s ok, you have nothing to worry about anymore. With the homeworld pad smashed to bits, there is no way Yellow Diamond can never return to earth.” Garnet reassured.

“But-” She was cut off again.

“I said you’re safe. And I mean it.” Garnet told Peridot. She stood up, “But you are too unstable to be at the temple. Ronaldo!” Garnet quickly grabbed Ronaldo’s attention.

“Yes?” Ronaldo asked.

“I need you to look after Peridot. I’m counting on you to keep her safe.” Garnet gave Ronaldo and order to watch after an alien. A female alien. It was like something out of Star Trek. “Can I trust you?” Garnet asked.

Ronaldo nodded, “You can count on me ma’am!” He saluted.

Garnet smiled, “Come Steven, I feel Jasper want’s to play that fighting game of yours again.” With that, Steven and Garnet left. Ronaldo was left alone with Peridot. He looked to the couch to see her hiding behind her knees.

“Hey, you can calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.” Ronaldo reassured her. Peridot whimpered, it broke Ronaldo’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit longer than the other chapters. I have to be real, I wrote this story at first to try and expand the Peridot/Ronaldo pairing. I mainly spend my focus on my story 'Fearsome Four’ guest who asked who the weirdos in the Midwest were, there’s your answer. I started this expecting the same response from my other stories, next to nothing, but to my surprise It’s quite popular... I really don’t know how to handle it. I was confused and mad that something (This story) I wrote in three minutes at 3AM is more popular than something I worked the hardest on (Fearsome Four) More chapters to come, but I’m glad something I wrote is finally taking off.


	5. Living Together

Ronaldo awoke to the sound of clutter, it had been a few days since Ronaldo began watching Peridot, he stretched and went to his kitchen he made out of the old lighthouse break room. He climbed out of bed to to see a bearacade in the corner, made out of his couch cushions, and other various pillows. He was wondering if Peridot was really whacked out, or if her regeneration set back to childhood instincts. Ronaldo made some coffee for himself, in attempt to make his day go better, but clearly it was gonna be a long day. He picked up his phone, “Steven. I have work today, You think you and Connie could come by and watch Peridot?”   
“What? I thought this was your day off?” Steven asked. Via the other sid of the phone.

Ronaldo groaned, “I thought so too, but dad wanted some extra help. I called someone earlier about Peridot.” Ronaldo told Steven.

“YOU DID WHAT!” Screamed Steven.

“Before you freak out. I met him on a chat room about the Gems. He’s a doctor, said he should be able to see what’s wrong with Peridot.” Ronaldo explained. Steven went silent, “You still there?”

“Yeah. Ok. We’ll watch Peridot for you while you’re at work, but what time will this guy by at the lighthouse?” Steven asked.

“His name is Dr. West, he should be here around four or so. You’re doing me a solid Steven. I’ll try too take off early if I can.” Ronaldo said.

“Ok, see you later Ronaldo.” Steven said to Ronaldo.

Ronaldo hung up, he walked over to the cushion fort, “Peri... I’ll be leaving in a bit. Are you ok?” He asked her. He could figure out what was going on with her, one day she’s erratic and screaming, now she seems to be acting like she’s a child. She threw a pillow at him, “I’ll take that as a yes.” He heard a knock at the door. It was Steven and Connie. He ran over and opened the door, “Hello guys. How are you?”

“I’m good.” Said Steven.

“I’m tired.” Replied Connie.

Steven explained, “She’s been working with Pearl on sword fighting. They had an extra long session yesterday.”

“Oh well, As I said, Dr. West should be here around four.” Ronaldo told them. “I promise I should be off early, I just gotta do a good job for dad.” Ronaldo said, he knelt to Peridot, who was still in her pillow fort, “I’ll be back later. Please be good. I only want what’s best for you.” He put a hand on hers. Peridot booped Ronaldo’s nose. He chuckled as he left for work.

Four o’clock came by and there was a knock on the door, Steven went to answer it. The man at the door had short black hair, thick glasses, and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had a loosened black tie and a pair of black dress pants, “Hello. My name is Dr. West. Are you Ronaldo Fryman?” Dr. West asked Steven.

“No. My name is Steven. Ronaldo’s at work. Come inside.” Steven invited Dr. West in, but aside him was a very pale Japanese woman in a white dress. Dr. West placed a small medical bag on the coffee table, and began rummaging through it.

“So,” Connie began, “How did Ronaldo contact you?” She asked.

Dr. West didn’t look away from his bag, “I was contacted over a chat room website by him. He explained he was living with a Gem, but she wasn’t acting right. As if she had regenerated inaccurately.” He pulled out a small flashlight.

“How do you know so much about Gems?” Asked Steven.

“I did a case study on them in my final term in college. I’ve become something of a human expert on Gems.”

“Well,” Began Steven, “I’m part Gem.”

Dr. West dropped the flashlight and turned to Steven, “My god. A human/Gem hybrid. Is it ok if I ask a few questions about your Gem half. What are your summon weapons? Do you require sleep and food like humans, or does your Gem give you said nourishment?” Dr. West was cut off by the woman in the white dress.

“Herbert!” She yelled in broken English.

Dr. West stopped questioning and picked up his flashlight, “I’m sorry.” 

The woman knelt to Steven, “Forgive him. We usually deal with other types of weird things, never gets a chance to talk to a Gem.” The woman explained, “My name’s Kayako.” She held her hand to Steven. to which he shook. “Steven. My friend here is Connie.” Steven said pointing to Connie, who in turn shook Kayako’s hand.

Dr. West walked slowly to Peridot, “Hello Miss. Peridot. I’m Dr. West, I wanna help you. Will you allow me to look at your Gem?” He asked. Peridot threw a pillow at him. “So it’s gonna be that way.” He took a deep breath, “Please let me look at your Gem?” Peridot struck Dr. West with her retractable fingers. “Kayako, a little help here!” Dr. West shouted. 

-Fry shop-

Ronaldo was cutting potato’s, as he did anytime he was working, when his Dad walked into the kitchen, “Ronnie.” His Dad called out.

“Yes Dad?” Ronaldo asked. Cutting potato’s.

“I’m going to be training some new hire’s, you and Peedee have the day off.” His Dad said.

Ronaldo’s face glowed, “Really!? Thank you Dad!” Ronaldo threw off his apron and ran out of the shop.

Mr. Fryman chuckled as Lapis and Jasper walked beside him “Alright ladies, let’s get to training.”

-Lighthouse-

Ronaldo opened the front door to see a binder hit the wall beside him, “What the?” Ronaldo saw Steven and Connie grasping onto Peridot’s legs as two strangers had her arms, the male stranger holding a syringe.

“Now hold still Ma’am! I’m certified by three college’s and a Swiss institute to do this!” Yelled Dr. West. 

“What is going on!” Ronaldo yelled. 

“Ahh! You must be Mr. Fryman! Can you help calm her down so I can examine her Gem!” Dr. West yelled, Steven and Connie shouting in unison, “Please!”

Ronaldo ran over and put his hands on Peridot’s shoulders, “Peri!”

Peridot yelled in her shrill voice “NO! THEY’RE WORKING FOR YELLOW DIAMOND! THEY WANT TO KILL ME!” Peridot yelled.

“No one want’s to kill you, Peri. Dr. West is here to help you.” Ronaldo explained.

“B-but, he has that sharp object... Yellow Diamond uses them to delete inefficient Peridot’s! I don’t wanna die! I didn’t do anything wrong!” Peridot cried. Ronaldo gestured for the four to let go of her. He pulled her into a caring hug, rubbing her head, “It’s ok. No one’s gonna hurt you. Not on my watch.” Ronaldo carried a sleeping Peridot to his bed. 

Dr. West grabbed his medical kit from Kayako, “I will do my examination now.” He then shut the door. 

A few minutes later, Dr. West returned, seeing Ronaldo, Steven, Connie, and Kayako watching an episode of ‘The Stalking Deceased’ Ronaldo jumped up, “So what’s wrong with her!?” Ronaldo asked, his voice filled with worry.

“She Is fine, but her current state after her regeneration might have something to do with what happened prior to her retreating. Do you know what happened?” Dr. West asked Ronaldo.

Steven spoke up, “I know what happened...” Everyone turned to Steven. “The Gems found her; Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. I thought they were gonna ask her question on her plans... But Pearl and Amethyst pounced on her... Garnet unfused and Ruby joined in, Me and Sapphire watched what they were doing. They stopped before she could poof... I’ve only seen the Gems do that one other time before, and it scared me then...” Steven stopped before he broke into tears, Connie embracing him into a hug. 

Ronaldo was shocked, “I... I never knew that...”

Dr. West closed his medical bag, “Her timid, yet erratic state is because prior she was attacked, almost to death. Her cries about Yellow Diamond are probably because if she did something wrong, Yellow Diamond would do the same.” Dr. West placed a hand on Ronaldo’s shoulder, “She has been forced into a fragile form. Her only way of coping is by acting like a five year old, It is simple, yet she could forget about what had happened to her. I am confining her to bed rest. I did some research, keeping everything calm, slowly re-introduce her back into the Gem life style. If she acts out again, here is my Re-Agent.” Dr. West handed Ronaldo a jar of Re-Agent, “To Gems, it acts more like a penicillin, because their biology is different, my Re-Agent has a different effect.” Dr. West walked to the front door, “Come along Kayako. Let’s go to that doughnut and fry shop before we go back home.” Dr. West mentioned to the pale woman.

“Let’s get some doughnuts for Ash and Jodie.” Kayako mentioned as the two left.

Ronaldo looked to Steven and Connie, “Well... I need to take all this in...” Ronaldo plopped on the couch. Steven could see he was having a hard time with all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameo by Herbert West and Kayako Saeki of Fearsome Four.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site, This is an import of a fic I have on FanFiction.net, I call it an import because Fanfiction does not agree to import to this site.


End file.
